


too much of something, we're probably living a lie

by r1ker



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker





	

Gaston is his first. And, if he plays the game right, his only. They're naked in front of each other and trying to keep their hands from shielding themselves. LeFou can see Gaston is all muscle, strong thighs and a thick cock to match, curled up against his belly. Gaston's chest is rising and falling quickly; as seconds tick by he's losing whatever control he once had.

 

He allows LeFou to take charge. The two fall into a pile on Gaston's bed with LeFou on top trying not to rut hopelessly into the jut of Gaston's hip. Gaston's running his fingers through LeFou's hair and the gesture's maddening when he's trying to maintain his composure. They never really go much farther than that. LeFou ends up with a hand around the both of them, stroking their cocks until they tip forward and press their foreheads together.

 

There, Gaston is beautiful. Those blue eyes are glazed over with their sights set on no one and nothing but LeFou. He breathes slow and deep, sometimes letting his lips brush over LeFou's. Any sounds made are swallowed to preserve any privacy they still have left.

 

After, LeFou lies behind him, arm thrown around Gaston's middle, their legs slotted together. He runs a mindless hand over his belly, something senseless to keep him from talking. Gaston is surprisingly docile in the wake of his climax, letting LeFou nose at his hair, the nape of his neck.

 

"You have magnificent hands," Gaston finally says to shatter the quiet. They both turn over in the bed to face one another and to LeFou's surprise Gaston lets him gather close. He sees there the first person he fell in love with. "And, if you're willing and the time is right, I'll soon want them everywhere."

 

LeFou's never said no to a single one of Gaston's wants, and he doesn't intend to take up the bad habit now. He kisses Gaston and pushes his way on top of him. Gaston goes loose and limber so that he can wrap both his legs around LeFou’s waist.

 

“You should be surprised at the number of people who asked me who gave what and who took it. I told them I'd give you all you wanted as long as you asked for it." LeFou swallows and bends to bury his face in Gaston's neck. He's breathing hard as he teeters perilously close to the edge. He could come right now and die a happy man, but perhaps not a satisfied one. There's a great deal of things on the mental checklist he has to get accomplished.

 

For one, having Gaston on all fours and rocking back on three of his slicked fingers, surprised groans escaping his tightly pressed lips. When LeFou crooks his fingers Gaston yelps, knees rearing his body against the direction of the bed sheets. LeFou can see the backs of his thighs prickle with goosebumps and it's a nice distraction as he lets his tongue lave across the small of Gaston's back.

 

As he does finally get around to it he finds the foreplay phase far more enthralling than the act itself. Gaston responds to each and every choice LeFou makes. He's particularly vocal when LeFou ruts against him with his cock pressed to Gaston's back, right where his mouth once was. "Please, please, please..."

 

LeFou reaches under Gaston and barely palms the man's aching cock. Again, a tease. A rustle and Gaston's toes curl almost painfully against the mattress. He arches his back up, a slowly rising arc bound with shifting muscles and trembling arms, and tilts his ass back. Shuddering breaths escape him as LeFou finally gives into his wants, enters him slowly with labored exhales.

 

The two of them press close together and don’t move an inch for the first few heartstopping seconds. LeFou runs his hands down the backs of Gaston’s arms and grips Gaston’s fingers tight in his own. He moves his hips shallowly, short little strokes in and out that leave his thighs twitching.

 

Leaning over Gaston, LeFou presses his chest to the man’s bare back. Gaston can feel his heartbeat through where their skin touches and that alone makes him tremble. He and LeFou shift and Gaston can feel a cheek at his temple and the passing gust of winded breaths.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, LeFou,” Gaston groans, nudging back to fuck himself on LeFou’s cock, “I’d say you were in love with me.” Shaking his head LeFou worries himself with making sure he maintains his balance, both of their steadiness on this soft mattress on their weak knees.

 

From there they find an easy rhythm. LeFou ends up making a civil acquaintance in the rocking headboard and landscape painting above Gaston’s bed. He focuses on how jagged the details of the paint look to keep from losing himself before his time. Through it all he moves slow, relaxed, not a real purpose to each lazy thrust.

 

LeFou pulls at Gaston’s hair and the man’s body arches in response, fluidly rising with the force put on his scalp. “I do, I always have.” His voice is hurried and is almost missed for the cry Gaston lets out as he comes, untouched, into the sheets below his cock. LeFou stifles his own sounds when he comes inside of Gaston, a hand over his mouth, cold sweat running down his back both from the act and all that’s been said.

 

Once again in the afterglow the two men have drifted a little further apart than they had earlier in the night. LeFou lies on his back staring at the ceiling of their tent with intense focus. Gaston’s not without his own fair share of intent, looking at his arms folded neatly over his naked chest. “What you said…you always did?”

 

Gaston leans himself up on one of his elbows now, looking at LeFou. If LeFou looks very carefully he can see all the small things about Gaston that drew him to the brute in the first place - the scatter of freckles high on his chest from too many afternoons spent in the sun in search for the perfect prey, the red cast on his skin echoing far too much time spent in the great outdoors.

 

LeFou can’t answer. Not now, anyway. He’s still shaking from before, albeit now with a little bit of nerves and dare he say stage fright at being put on the spot.

 

Just as they’re about to drift off to sleep, their chests pressed together as they lie face to face in the center of the bed, LeFou’s head nods against Gaston’s, pressing their foreheads together like before. Gaston doesn’t say a word, rather puts his hand on the back of LeFou’s neck to draw him closer.


End file.
